With the advancement and widespread use of technology, enterprises demand accelerated software delivery so that end products reach customers quickly. In order to achieve this, enterprises need to efficiently manage Software Development Life Cycles (SDLC) of their products.
Conventionally, enterprises employ various systems and methods for monitoring SDLCs of their products. For example, the enterprises manually obtain information regarding the development of the software from various teams involved in the SDLCs and communicate the same to stakeholders. However, manually obtaining and communicating the information regarding the SDLCs to the stakeholders is cumbersome and prone to errors. To overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, the enterprises have begun to adopt Development and Operations (DevOps) model of delivery. The DevOps model of delivery aims at improving communication and collaboration between software development teams and operations team of the enterprises. However, the DevOps model of delivery also suffers from several disadvantages. For instance, in order to adopt DevOps model of delivery the development teams need to know the bottlenecks and issues in the SDLC to take corrective measures.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for automatically and efficiently monitoring one or more SDLCs. Further, there is a need for a system and method that interfaces with one or more tools involved in the development of software, provides detailed insight into the entire SDLC and generates reports thereof. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of flagging any issues with the one or more SDLCs. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of determining additional time and cost associated with software releases due to bottlenecks and delay in the SDLC. Also, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of measuring the maturity level of the SDLC and facilitates taking corrective actions.